


怪胎一对

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 小时候Dante和Vergil是一对连体婴。





	怪胎一对

Vergil从未给Dante做过口交。他的嘴唇不是用来干这个的。但一切界限都天然存在了会被打破的可能。刚共同踏上魔界的时候，Vergil还以为露天席地滚在一起，还把衣服胡乱揉成一堆就是自己忍耐的极限，后来他又觉得被魔力构成的绳子捆绑起来就是极限。或许他该有点自觉，事实都证明半魔兄弟面对彼此是同样欲望高涨又经不起撩拨，特别是涉及到胜负这件事。

这就是他现在跪在Dante面前，衣着勉强能算得上整齐，嘴里却含着一根阴茎的原因了。

Vergil被捅得难受，还有种喉咙可能已经被撞肿了的错觉，但还是尽心尽力不打折扣地取悦着他的兄弟。他要很努力才能把这根大家伙整根吞进去，咽反射注定他这么做的时候都得自愿让Dante的阴茎插进自己因干呕而收紧的喉管，每次深入他的脸颊都会撞上Dante裤子上的铜扣，银色的毛发还弄得他鼻子发痒。

操，他老哥的喉咙是什么天堂。Dante低喘着揪紧哥哥的头发，不知轻重地将他往自己胯下按，故意想看Vergil努力张开嘴巴，被他老二噎得眼眶通红时的模样。Vergil以差点捏碎他小腿骨的力道警告，Dante对疼痛的回应是深入哥哥嘴巴的部分更加坚硬。Vergil脸上的伤口还没好，每次他们尽兴地打完一场，枯竭的魔力总会减缓恢复的速度。他深喉时嘴唇上一道特别深的伤口不免因崩裂渗出血来，那是被拳套揍的，罪魁祸首正是Dante。

但Dante知道Vergil不会轻易退让，就算再难受，他也会尽全力吞进自己弟弟的阴茎，用软舌像舔巧克力棒一样把它从头舔到尾，直到它射到自己喉咙深处。这是他过分的胜负欲作祟，因为上次他丢人地被Dante吸到腰酸腿软，后背抵着灼烫的岩块，双腿卡着兄弟的脖子不知是要推开还是让他贴得更紧，几乎快要整个人悬空着射光脑浆。

他还记得那次是多么火辣。给Vergil口的时候把那两条长腿扛在肩上是Dante的主意。他盯着那双腿很久了，一番动之以情晓之以理，坚持不托着自家老哥的大腿根就口不动，才终于有机会让Vergil脱掉一只靴子，把那条腿放上他的肩头——只有一条，Vergil坚持的，可能是觉得那样自己的姿态不会太狼狈，但其实效果更像是什么色情版的骑士宣誓仪式——最后Vergil几近融化成阳光下的冰淇淋，穿了靴子的那条腿只能一下一下点着地，最后终于忍不住也抬上来环着Dante的脑袋，潮湿的大腿夹紧弟弟的脸，爽得快要哭出来。

想必那次的经历让Vergil感觉丢脸。而他的老哥从来不能容忍自己负一分。

回忆和现在Vergil喉头紧缩的软肉无不让Dante硬得爆炸。“Vergil……”他呻吟着把哥哥的头发揉得乱七八糟，“你不用这么卖力的。”

而他哥哥用泛红的眼睛狠狠瞪了他一眼，大概是在说你怎么还不射。

Dante也确实忍不住了。尖锐的快感让他头皮发麻思维迟钝，每一秒似乎都有无限的长度。他几乎没怎么思考，按住Vergil的脑袋，粗暴地几下深顶，感受到哥哥喉咙的震动和模糊的呜咽，想必以前没有人对他胆敢对他做这个——终于，他从Vergil温暖的口腔里抽出阴茎，对准哥哥的脸，那张还没有闭上嘴巴，瞳孔正在地震，伤口还没有好全的脸，痛痛快快地射了出来。

Vergil懵了好几秒，才意识到自己被做了什么。“我们没说好这个！”他出离愤怒起来，一副想要打架的模样，但当Dante把视线转到他的裤子，意料之中地发现他因为这个硬了。

他好心提醒道：“老哥，你的脸正在愈合。”

Vergil僵硬在原地，他意识到了这是什么意思：那些精液正在随着快速愈合的皮肉被卷进去，就此在他皮下烙进不可抹除的痕迹。

Vergil突然想到，小时候他和Dante的关系也和现在一样不好，但碍于某些原因……他们必须要共同拥有一些东西。于是他们必须学会标记好自己的那部分。Vergil还记得Dante给酸奶贴上标签，自己则在诗集扉页签下名。而现在……Dante给他做下了标记。

Dante以为他要在老二还晃荡在裤子外面的情况下被打了。他有点自知之明，知道自己做的事的确值得被打。但Vergil只是气傻了一样看着他，那眼神甚至有些委屈。然后，他伸出舌头舔了一下自己嘴唇上的精液。这太不Vergil了。

“……Vergil？”

Vergil迟了几秒才回答。在Vergil开口前的每一个瞬间，Dante都在想“完了，我老哥被我搞傻了”。还好，他只是咳了几下，声音沙哑。

“没什么。”Vergil说，“我就是想起来以前我们还在一起的时候。”

Dante明白了他的意思。那是字面意义上的在一起。

 

小时候Dante和Vergil是一对连体婴。

他们还在妈妈肚子里的时候挨得太紧了，所以降生时像一个畸形的怪物，每个人的脑袋和手脚都完整，肚脐以上拥有独自的胃和肺，小腹以下也有不同的屌和屁股，却共用一部分腹腔，肠子在他们两人共同的肚子里流动，走路时不得不一人向右歪，一人向左，打架时要小心不把共同的皮肤扯痛，甚至不能在没有对方的情况下独自走路。

父亲安慰他们，只要再过几年，在快速治愈的帮助下他们就可以完整地分开，每个人都不用少什么东西。

所以暂时却漫长地——在整个童年他们都被迫连在一起，也因此不能拥有正常独立的人生，越发两看生厌。直到被藏进壁橱，共同目睹了母亲的死状，这种对彼此的排斥终于到了顶点。

Dante还记得那时他们是怎样拿着小刀，把彼此从相连的地方一人一刀小心剖开，血液从伤口渗出，他们一人一边扯紧裂开的皮肤，看着它几分钟后从平原愈合成两边等高的山谷。

父亲的确没有骗他们。

 

Dante沉默地看着Vergil，从他的目光里，Dante了然Vergil也想起了那时的景象，他们第一次看到人体内肠子是什么模样，又是怎样从出生起第一次可以背对彼此，坐在山顶看向不同的方向。又过了几年，Vergil就消失了，留下的典籍和笔记统统指向魔界。

“其实你去了魔界后我根本没去找过你。”Dante说。

Vergil轻哼一声，“可以想象。毕竟我在探求父亲得到力量的道路时也没想过你。”

那种暧昧的氛围消失了。即使他们一人拉链都没拉上，老二挂在裤子外面吹冷风，另一人脸上浊白的液体还没擦干净。

理所当然的，他们打了起来——在Dante顶着Vergil难以言喻的注视，摆好他更硬了的宝贝之后。

 

这一架打得几乎动了真火，而且他们今天打得太频繁，魔力真正告了急，最后衣服破了手套也飞了，一个人被蹭着心脏穿胸一刀，一个人被划开肚腹，肠子不上不下地坠在腹腔外，同样虚弱扑街，一齐半死不活。

那个后者是Vergil。

他捂着小腹，咬牙切齿：“你是故意的。”

“你也是故意的。”

Dante含糊不清地回答。他的嘴唇肿了，刚才他操了Vergil喉咙多少下，Vergil就还了他多少拳头。“这可不符合你一贯的优雅作风，”Dante挑衅地说道，“不管是抡拳头还是背地里数着我插了你嘴巴多少下。老哥，你当时是因为这个才硬的吗？”

Vergil不回答他，他也不能回答了，因为Dante挪到他旁边，试探性地触碰他小腹上的裂口，“像剖腹产。”

Vergil又给了他一拳。

Dante用眼睛接了这记狠的，左眼一阵模糊后忍不住眨了眨眼挤掉冒出的眼泪。但Vergil就只是给了他一拳而已，没有制止，没有抗拒，他微微低头，同样盯着自己的小腹，呼吸急促，咬紧嘴唇，甚至眼角潮红。

操，他老哥这是在进行什么了不得的性幻想。

Dante观察着Vergil的表情，小心地将两根手指弯进去，扩开那道一时半会儿愈合不了的裂口，指尖逐渐深入紧绷的皮肤，直到触碰到湿热的肠子。它们也察觉到了腹部的开口，正在慢慢流出。

正确处理方式应该是止血，防止感染，不再像个变态一样玩哥哥的肠子，那其实和橡皮筋没什么区别，也像避孕套灌了血。他不能再想了。但——一肚子的避孕套。Vergil的肚子里。

而且Vergil的表情，那种眼神放空，完完全全接受了自己将要被敞开的事实的表情，让Dante深吸一口气，手指轻轻一旋，勾住一段湿漉漉的肠子，缓缓将它提出那道裂口。

Vergil吞咽般喉结滚动，发出一声混着痛苦与快意的哽咽。

他那一刀划得有点深，肠体也被切开了口子，但鉴于Vergil可是把他捅了个对穿，这也不算太过分。

他从伤处拨开这截肠子，于是它像被剖开的肉管，温顺地栖息在Dante手上，露出浸血后肉环般的内里构造。

他评价道：“像被操肿了一样。”

Vergil因这句侮辱颤抖得更狠了，看上去很想再给Dante身上开一个洞，但最后张开的嘴唇只是发出一个无意义的音节。

Vergil突然有点畏惧。不是因为痛苦，而是因为他们实在离得太近了——近到他的手指竟然可以捅进自己的肚子里，纠缠着滑溜溜的肠体……他被敞得太开了，毫无防备地敞开。这让他想到Dante还和他共用同一部分消化道的时候。

当你和另一个人曾合为一体，分开时又怎么能只拿回自己？

Vergil刚和Dante彻底分开的时候会做噩梦，觉得Dante还在他血液里存在着，成了他的一部分。Vergil相信Dante也有这样的噩梦，才始终没去寻找他。

这是认知边界的混淆，是最可怕的被迫，对他们这样的人来说意味着自我难以在世界上立足。

他哑声说道：“我有时候不想和你靠这么近。”

“你也说了是有时候。”Dante终于放过了他的肠子，现在他们的手握在一起，带着伤的流着血的手，手心紧贴手指紧扣。“我那个时候和你背靠着背，也不想回头。”

Vergil终于笑了。

他们互相支撑着勉强站起来，很快发现彼此的掌心愈合的伤口连在了一起，挣也挣不开——他们又回到了最初的模样。

“就这样做？”

“我要面对面。”

 

于是顺理成章，Vergil紧紧压着Dante和他相连的双手，两腿分开跪在弟弟身体两侧，脊背绷紧，颤抖着腿，缓缓沉下腰，吞进在他臀缝间磨蹭的阴茎。他仰起头低声呻吟，脚背绷成一道和小腿平齐的直线，随着Dante猛地一个深顶轻微痉挛。

他实在是太累了，魔力耗尽，身受重伤，小腹的伤口还没完全愈合，但那与重新降生完全相反却又同样暴烈的快乐是如此尖锐，让他的口水不受控制地和眼泪一起滴下来了，鼻腔里血味儿和石楠花的气味混在一起，就像很久以前的那天夜里，在血液的甜腥味儿里，他们终于换骨脱胎，却选择背对而坐，任夜色如潮水将兄弟俩淹没。


End file.
